Stories I'll Never Really Get Around To
by Jole Love
Summary: Um...SOme random crap I've tried to write. Just ideas. Not that good.
1. Chapter 1

Trinity Slade didn't dare look over as Ursula Flint slammed against the side of Trinity's car. She shouted out a vulgar swear, stepping on the gas. The deep green paint was now faded and white on the side of the Foose AtmosFEAR. The two cars went one after the other for a moment before Trinity was hit again. She lost control of the car, spiralling to the dock. The engine quit just before the car flew over the edge. Trinity took in her last few gasps of air as she was pulled from the car. That was the last time anyone ever saw her.

* * *

Trinity stared at herself in the vanity. She owndered what the man looked like, or if he even wanted her. She knew she didn't.  
The dress fit perfectly; it covered her tight body as though it were an elastic band. It wound


	2. Chapter 2

The owls flooded the Great Hall earlier than expected. Parcels dropped down into peoples bowls, plates and laps. But there was one off-color owl that caught every body's attention. It was more of a purplish-black than a red or white or brown. It bombarded itself down to Anastasia's plate. (Which was empty, thank God.) It propped itself up on one knee, wobbling violently. Anastasia lifted it onto her finger. It was a bat, not an owl. Everyone stared.  
"Ah, Duch-" Four people gasped as Anastasia flung her hand at it's mouth.  
"Raconteur? What are you doing here?" She hissed. "And do **not** call me 'Duchess Anastasia' because that is not who I am here. Address me as Anna," Students stared with wide eyes as Anastasia barked silent, angered words at Raconteur. |  
"Anna, you must come back with me to Russia-"  
"Never!" She said a little bit too loudly. Ravenclaw's turned.  
"But, Anast- I'm sorry. Anna, you must! It is required! You are to return to Russia to fulfill the crown's name-"  
"The crown means nothing to me, anymore! Every one is dead! I am useless! Now leave me alone! You are embarrassing me!" Raconteur sighed impatiently and pulled on Anastasia's finger. It gave up after thirty seconds of useless pulling.  
"You are one stubborn Duchess..." Raconteur muttered under his breath. Anastasia flicked him away. He cursed and flew off out the window. She looked around and nobody seemed to be that interested anymore. A few Slytherin's started muttering about the happenings. Anastasia sighed and removed herself from the Great Hall to think.

* * *

Anastasia watched as the rest of the Slytherin's practiced on the Quidditch Pitch. She thought Marcus looked good in the Quid robes. She sighed and gazed up at the sky, which was a huge mistake. Raconteur was circling around the stands in desperation of getting her back to Russia. Anastasia carefully slid down the steps to the very bottom to hide herself from whatever he was planning for her.


	3. Chapter 3

With the sun gone down, and the raw flowers fading into the grasses, Anastasia Romanov felt more alone then ever. She stared into the blackness of the night, out of the window in their dorm room. With her family deceased by a hellfire in their Russian palace, and nobody warm to hold or loving enough to know, she felt hollow. Numb. Like nothing was there anymore. And that was true. Nobody _was_ there...

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Anastasia was a Russian Tsar's daughter. Her family, including her mother, father, three older sisters, and little brother were all said to be shot to death while imprisoned. Anastasia was said to be the only one to survive. All her family's bodies were covered in acid and burnt...

She was only eleven that day. And she was forced to watch her family die...Right before her eyes. It was frightening. The last thing she could clearly remember was her father escaping, placing her on a train with other citizens, and sending her off to London, England where she would be taken care of by her closest family: The British Royal Family. Queen Elizabeth would be like her mother.

Anastasia had met an elderly woman who had lost a hand to an acid burn. Anastasia was shocked. Horrified. This poor old woman who had no other means to her anymore... The woman said her name was Mariana, and that she had come to Russia by plane for a vacation from Leeds. She had given Anastasia something on that train. Something special, so dear to her. Mariana said that this was a gift from Duchess Alexandra herself; A music box that had come with a necklace. Inscripted on the back, in perfect cursive, were the words, '_Together in Paris...' _Anastasia asked the woman what it meant. Mariana just smiled warmly and opened the music box for Anastasia. She turned a small knob gently. The box began to play a light song. Mariana started humming the words to the song...

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon a Decmeber..._

_  
__Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December..._

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

* * *

Soon enough, Anastasia was being transfered to another wizarding school. Sure she liked her old school, but Hogwarts just sounded amazing. But other than the fact she thought she was going insane again, Anastasia was happy with her new family. It was bigger there than expected. And there were so many things to explore! Every corner and door held something new, that could remind her of things that resembled her Russian home.

Anastasia was scolded by some sort of butler for going into a room that held many precious painings. She did catch a glimpse of one before she was kicked out: A portrait of her once-was family. There was Nicholas II and Alexandra, Anastasia's mother and father, her brother, Alexi, her sisters: Maria, Katie, and Angelina, and herself, sided by Angelina. Anastasia started to cry for remembering what they looked like burned alive. The butler tried dragging her towards the stairs, but she wouldn't budge. Charles had tried comforting her, but that didn't work either. The tears just kept on coming.

Anastasia was carried upstairs to be put to rest. She kindly asked Charles to keep the necklace and the music box in a safe place, where it couldn't be taken or broken. He ruffled her hair, taking the box and chain, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Anastasia buried her singed face into the sheets and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Anastasia woke up with a tiny scream. One of the girls groaned and attempted in throwing something at the curtains. Anastasia felt flustered. She ran a hand thorugh her hair and wondered about tomorrow's Quidditch Game, instead. She desperately wanted to see Flint and Oliver playing, but that wasn't the least of her worries. She thought about who knew her, and who she was. Not _Anna Martin_, but Anastasia Romanov. Which right now was Seamus, Dean, and a Slytherin girl in the dorm at this very moment. But could she trust them?


	4. Chapter 4

Seamus stared down as his notebook. He wanted to let everything out. With ink and quill. But nothing seemed to come to mind. He reached across the sheets to retrieve a note that was given to him by a Ravenclaw girl;

Welcome to my hate  
This is my life  
Welcome to my pain  
We continue to try  
I will never see  
Why are we here  
I can never know  
This is my fear  
You can never know me  
I live in a constant nightmare  
You love and try to show me  
But I can only hear the sound of my heart tear

Take me down  
As I suffocate  
I'm gonna drown  
This is my fate  
Why do we live  
We just want to die  
I can't catch breath  
It is all a lie  
You can never know me  
I live in a constant nightmare  
You love and try to show me  
But I can only hear the sound of my heart tear  
This is true pain  
The life we sign  
This is our future  
As we cross the line  
Why can't I cry  
What do I feel  
The blood still flows  
Is this all real  
You can never know me  
I live in a constant nightmare  
You love and try to show me  
But I can only hear the sound of my heart tare  
I wanted to make you happy  
To hide how I survive  
But right now the most I can do  
Is simply stay alive  
You never really know me  
how sometimes I want to cry  
But that would be a weakness  
And then I would have to die  
You can never know me  
I live in a constant nightmare  
You love and try to show me  
But I can only hear the sound of my heart tear

You tell me that I'm special  
That I cannot be replaced  
then you try to kill me  
Am I such a disgrace?  
I tried to make you happy  
And now I see I failed  
My life is a wreck  
I am a train that was derailed


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus ran his hand through his coarse hair. Anxiety washed over him in waves of sickness. He stole a glimpse of Trinity; who was sleeping soundly across from him. SHe groaned, awoke slightly, and shifted over to lay her head in his lap. Marcus ran a hand down her back comfortingly. He knew he shoudln't've told her to shut up. He knew she would never forgive him for that.


End file.
